An ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package includes a substrate, a control chip, and an ultrasonic probe. The control chip is connected to the substrate, and cooperates with the substrate to control the ultrasonic probe. The control chip is connected to the substrate by the silicon via-hole technology, which makes a high cost of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package.